She is Midoriko
by Adilay Nazikage
Summary: "Midoriko es extraña" decían algunos, "Dicen que ella puede ver y hablar con fantasmas" dicen otros; ¿acaso había algo malo con ella? ¿Por eso sus amigos y conocidos no deseaban que fuera exterminadora por eso? Porque si era así, dejaría la aldea para siempre y buscaría su propio camino ella sola. —Reto para el Foro ¡Siéntate! para Erly Misaki—.


_[One-Shot]_

She Is…Midoriko

—**Midoriko****—**

**S**ummary: "Midoriko es extraña" decían algunos, "Dicen que ella puede ver y hablar con fantasmas" dicen otros; ¿acaso había algo malo con ella? ¿Por eso sus amigos y conocidos no deseaban que fuera exterminadora por eso? Porque si era así, dejaría la aldea para siempre y buscaría su propio camino ella sola. —Reto para el **Foro ¡Siéntate!** para **Erly Misaki**—.

**A**dvertencias: Ninguna que yo pueda decir.

* * *

•

* * *

—_Midoriko es extraña—_decían algunos a sus espaldas.

—_Dicen que ella puede ver y hablar con fantasmas—_dicen otros.

_¿Acaso había algo malo con ella?_

—Midoriko por favor—le dijo la mujer de cabellos oscuros y mirada fría; cansada y harta dejó de tejer y se levantó furiosamente—. ¡Entiende que nunca serás una exterminadora porque eres…!

— ¿Rara?—Preguntó la chica de 14 años de edad, cabello negro y ojos cafés. Su mirada era inocente, pero su alma parecía estar manchada por lo que estaba pasando.

—Más que rara, hablas sola, incluso proteges a algunos Yokais—bramó conteniendo sus ganas de gritar. Midoriko se dispuso a contraatacar, sin embargo al mujer se le adelantó—. Pero si tanto deseas ser lo que nunca serás, entonces ve, ve al campo de entrenamiento y pide ser una exterminadora, pero ten en cuenta algo hija, jamás te recibirán como lo deseas.

Midoriko a esa edad no pudo predecir lo que ocurría después. No pudo predecir que los demás niños le harían ver como una tonta sin perder la más mínima oportunidad; le ponían el pie para que cayera en algunas pruebas de obstáculos, tiraban de su larga cabellera para detenerla bruscamente dejando caer a su vista algunos cabellos que quedaban enredados entre los dedos de los niños o gritarle insultos desde atrás o desde adelante.

Ella era muy buena en las pruebas, sin embargo las maldades que curiosamente el _profesor _no vio, (o mejor dicho, se negó a decir que vio) le hicieron quedar en penúltimo lugar. El último que llegó fue un niño que tropezó y cayó sobre ella arrastrándose por el suelo; sobre todo ella quién estaba debajo de él.

Risas, insultos y más risas. Fueron un detonante que hizo que la joven corriera sin importarle que el kimono sencillo de color caqui estuviera manchado de lodo, tierra y ramas. Ella corrió, corrió sin importarle ir más allá de las fronteras de la aldea de exterminadores. Sólo deseaba irse y seguir corriendo hasta ya no escuchar nada más que sus propias respiraciones agitadas y tristonas.

Fue entonces que se cansó y dejó de correr, las plantas de sus pies le ardían y sus pulmones imploraban un descanso, el ejercicio realizado más unos metros de distancia de la aldea fueron demasiado para ella.

—No te aceptan ¿verdad?

— ¡Eh!—Midoriko giró la cabeza sin poder ver a quien le había hecho tal mención. Se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol caído dejando que sus glúteos tocaran la tierra húmeda para descansar un poco.

Entonces afinó su visión, algunas sombras se cruzaban de vez en cuando, algunas blancas, otras oscuras; en realidad a la muchacha ya le daba igual. Ella sólo quería tranquilizarse, se percató segundos después de que no estaba completamente sola, las almas en pena no contaban por lo que se levantó sintiendo un fuerte calambre que la hizo arrodillarse de nuevo.

—Tranquila—le murmuró la misma voz—. No deseo que te hagas daño.

—Un yokai—acertó notando que ese monstruo podía hacer invisible su cuerpo. Algo que nunca había imaginado; pero su presencia lo delataba, su aura; miró hacia arriba de ella en una rama en especial de otro árbol con enormes hojas—, ¡ja! Un yokai quiere que no me haga daño, no puede existir oración más tonta—espetó sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba, no sabía exactamente donde se encontraba pero sabía que estaba ahí.

—Aunque no me creas, es cierto lo que te estoy diciendo—, las hojas se movieron junto con un fuerte viento. Se había trasladado de un árbol a otro, vio entonces al de la derecha a la misma altura—; eres muy valiosa, pero los humanos no desean que te des cuenta, ellos temen de ti.

— ¿Por qué?—Preguntó sorprendida, Midoriko nunca se imaginó que hicieran burlas con ella por miedo, al menos no hasta esos momentos—. Yo j-jamás lastimaría a un humano—insistió teniendo presente que los yokais mentían para poder confundir al humano y después devorar su alma. Oh no, eso no funcionaría con ella.

—Ellos creen otra cosa y eso es, porque saben que alguien superior a ellos podría destruirlos en la mínima oportunidad—; el aire acarició los cabellos negros lentamente.

Midoriko lo meditó; celos, seguramente estaban celosos de que ella pudiera ver espíritus siendo una niña mientras que las (supuestamente) sacerdotisas pasaban de por vida intentando ver.

—Eso es Midoriko—le musitó esa bestia cuya identidad aún era desconocida—, deja que el odio invada tu corazón, para que pueda arrancar tu alma.

La pequeña cerró sus ojos pensándolo bien; no, no eran celos. ¿O sí? ¡Qué confusión!

No pudo más, la presión en su pecho y las risas de ese yokai que la perseguían por medio de los árboles y hojas de las que una vez se sintió protegida y oculta, huyó sin tomar importancia a los ardores que comenzaba a sentir su cuerpo.

— ¡Es imposible niña! ¡Nadie puede huir de mí!—Exclamaba con euforia el ser sin dejar de moverse entre las ramas y hojas; él había observado bien los movimientos de la joven aspirante a exterminadora y sabía que era débil en ciertos aspectos, aspectos que él se había encargado de analizar cuidadosamente.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Midoriko cayendo al suelo debido a un fuerte calambre en su planta derecha y una sombre oscura saliendo de su escondite.

— ¡Aléjate!—Gritó llena de temor y con unas ansias indiscutibles por vivir que de sus manos, las cuales ella había alzado por inercia para protegerse, un resplandor rosa deslumbro su alrededor, todo a la redonda emitió un fuerte estallido y la maldición ahogada del monstruo que afirmaba un encuentro próximo en el infierno.

Cuando la luz cesó, Midoriko cayó rendida al suelo, el cansancio físico había sido duro y por mucho que ansiara mantenerse despierta, se desmalló.

.

.

.

Los ojos de la pequeña abrieron paso a un amanecer agradable, ya no estaba a mitad del bosque sino en una pequeña choza que desprendía un olor agradable y llamativo, tanto que se le olvidó que despertar en casas ajenas no es siempre la mejor señal.

— ¿C-comida?—Preguntó soñolienta viendo una cazuela en el fuego, parecía sopa y a la vez un estofado; pero ciertamente le daba igual ya que olía delicioso. Entonces algo punzó en su pecho diciéndole que no estaba sola.

—Me parece que tienes hambre—dijo una mujer de cabello blanco y de mediana edad entrando sigilosamente; portaba el traje de una sacerdotisa.

—D-disculpe, pero… ¿fue usted la que me salvó?

—Algo así—sonrió amablemente. Después, por la puerta entró un enorme gato color blanco. Midoriko gritó y casi olvida que estaba adolorida de no ser porque se levantó y cayó al momento al sentir la debilidad y el dolor muscular.

—No te asustes—pidió alzando las manos—, ella es Kirara—señaló a la gata que sin previo aviso hizo que unas llamas de fuego la cubrieran para hacerla más diminuta y brincar a los brazos de la sacerdotisa.

— ¿Por qué la acompaña una yokai?—Preguntó viendo fijamente a Kirara, quién sólo maulló de nuevo.

—Porque al igual que los humanos, hay yokais malos, tanto como yokais buenos—contestó con simpleza, dejó que Kirara bajara y se le acercara a Midoriko—; no deberías mostrarle desprecio ya que fue ella quien salvó tu vida. La energía que desprendías era diminuta pero llamativa, lo que hizo que Kirara pudiera traerte conmigo a esta aldea sin problemas.

Midoriko miró a ese animal demonio y aunque supo que estaba mal, se negó a sonreírle en muestra del agradecimiento que sentía.

—Ten—le dijo la sacerdotisa a Midoriko—, come para que puedas recuperar energías, anoche te puse una pomada que podrá hacer que los dolores disminuyan pero para que funcione bien deberás mantenerte quieta, ¿lo harás?

—Supongo, gracias—bebió un poco del caldo mostrando sin vergüenza lo sabroso que le había parecido.

— ¿Está bueno?—Pregunto la peliblanca sonriente. Ella asintió sin dejar de comer, sus brazos también le dolían pero no importaba Midoriko deseaba comer—. Ahora hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo, ¿puedo?—Midoriko asintió de nuevo bebiendo un poco más haciendo ruido al momento de hacerlo—. Tu energía espiritual es asombrosa, de hecho me sorprende que alguien de tu edad pueda tener tanto poder; supongo que es por eso que ese yokai te buscó ayer.

— ¿Energía espiritual?—Preguntó recordando el cómo había vencido a ese demonio. Bajó el plato vacío con unas ganas inmensas de pedir más; pero la plática también la llamaba.

—Exactamente; me gustaría presentarme primero, soy la sacerdotisa Fuuji Kayako.

—M-mucho gusto s-señorita. Mi nombre e-es M-Midoriko—. La pelinegra hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza mostrando su respeto. La acompañante de Kayako llamada Kirara maulló.

—No es necesaria tanta formalidad; en realidad quisiera que comieras y descansaras un poco más para poder hablarte de un asunto que me gustaría compartirte.

—P-pero debo r-regresar a la aldea d-de exterminadores.

—Eso es justamente lo que me gustaría discutir contigo.

.

.

.

Y como si le hubiesen cambiado de página o como un parpadeo; seis años pasaron y Midoriko estaba lista para regresar a su aldea natal y combatir como debía ser después de su entrenamiento con la sacerdotisa Kayako; la Aldea de Exterminadores al principio no la reconoció, pero después de decir su nombre al momento de destrozar a un yokai, los recuerdos regresaron a los aldeanos y a los exterminadores que anteriormente la habían molestado hasta el punto de dejarla a merced de un poderoso monstruo que tuvo que matar para sobrevivir. Aquella niña de catorce años ya no estaba, ni rastro de ella; ahora era una espadachín cuyo oficio estaba afiliado al de una sacerdotisa dispuesta a salvar tantas vidas como fuese posible sin nerviosismo, sin titubeos ni tampoco sin el sentido del miedo.

Purificar almas era su mayor poder, su mayor sustento y su carta de triunfo contra yokais poderosos y/o numerosos.

Cuanto se enojó consigo misma cuando recordaba lo mucho que se había negado quedarse en la aldea de Fuuji como aprendiz de ésta, aferrada a su sueño por ser exterminadora sin ponerse a pensar que una sacerdotisa estaba un paso más adelante que una exterminadora por el simple hecho de que sus poderes espirituales daban ventaja a sus habilidades en campo al igual que fuera de él.

Utilizaba sus manos, su espada y sus poderes para purificar/destruir almas yokais. No más y no menos.

Midoriko recordaba con admiración a Fuuji Kayako quien había fallecido en medio de una batalla cuando Midoriko cumplió los diecinueve dejando a Kirara con una nueva dueña; una que hizo hasta lo imposible por sacar a la gata de su tristeza por haber perdido a un ser tan importante para ella. Midoriko y Kirara ahora eran compañeras inseparables y nadie podría destruir esa unión.

Kirara la transportaba cada vez que Midoriko se enfrentaba a un yokai que podía volar o uno demasiado grande para ser atacado desde una sola área.

Y tan sólo con veinte años, Midoriko era una sacerdotisa conocida por todos; por humanos y yokais. Fuerte, sabia y decidida.

Aunque aún había una cosa por hacer, sí ella había crecido entonces con toda seguridad aquellos que se burlaban de ella en la infancia también había _madurado _(al menos eso deseaba pensar ella) y estaba lista para poder encararlos ahora como una adulta cuyo sueño había sido superado con algo mayor.

.

.

.

Las guerras no paraban, la sangre no dejaba de correr y las muertes no dejaban de suceder. A pesar de que grandes sacerdotes y exterminadores estaban haciendo lo posible para poder libarse de la enorme cantidad de yokais que llegaba a pisar tierra a diario las tierras humanas.

— ¡Señorita Midoriko!—Exclamó un sacerdote cuya admiración por la mujer de larga cabellera había sido demasiada—, por favor, no lo haga podría ser peligroso para usted, apenas han pasado tres días que acaba de dar a luz—; la espada de la sacerdotisa fue desenvainada por la sudorosa mano.

—Debo salir…he permanecido oculta mucho tiempo—musitaba valientemente la mujer cayendo arrodillada intentando levantarse con la ayuda de su espalda negando la que el hombre le daba.

— ¡Por favor, piense en su hijo!

Midoriko le miró amenazante.

—Aquí es donde entras tú—le dijo seria escuchando los llantos de un bebé que deseaba los brazos de su madre.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?—Preguntó el hombre bastante extrañado. Se supone que ese también era hijo de…

—Llévatelo, escóndelo y cuídalo—pidió la sacerdotisa siendo auxiliada por Kirara quién se había cansado de esperar afuera y ahora esperaba sus órdenes—. Yo me haré cargo de acabar con todo esto—; el hombre puso su mano sobre la mujer y de ella salió una luz verde para después ver cómo el semblante de la pelinegra se normalizaba. Como si hubiese renacido.

—Tenga mucho cuidado, señorita—le dijo ese hombre agotado antes de ponerse firme y salir de ahí.

Midoriko hizo una leve sonrisa. Se monto en Kirara y ambas salieron juntas al campo de batalla dispuestas a demostrar sus habilidades o morir. Y aunque veía la esperanza en muchas personas que tal vez aguardarían su regreso mujer espadachín sabía que eran muy escasas sus probabilidades de sobrevivir y regresar como una heroína, pero no había de otra, ese era su camino, esa era ella. Midoriko, la gran sacerdotisa cuya vida se extinguiría para dar nacimiento a una nueva catástrofe del mundo. **La Perla de Shikon**.

Ella sólo deseaba paz para ella y para la humanidad, nunca pensó que sería castigada por ello.

.

.

.

Ahora su torturada alma se encontraba en aquella esfera que salió de su pecho llevándose consigo sus escasos sueños; batallando con yokais, sin descanso, sin paz pero también, sin temor.

**~End~**

* * *

_Aquí está el one-shot para el reto de la comunidad :D solo espero que les haya gustado, en especial a ti. _

**Erly Misaki **

Bueno, me retiro.

_**JA NE!**_


End file.
